


Checking In

by Solrika



Series: Reaper and Wraiths [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Reaper and Wraiths AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Sombra is an unknown quantity. Who better to suss her out than Gabriel's own pack of shadows?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fits within my Reaper and Wraiths AU, where Gabriel ends up taking a chunk of Blackwatch with him when he infiltrates Talon as Reaper. 
> 
> My personal hc is that Blackwatch's hacker unit was referred to as Las Sombras.

Stepping inside La Mesa always feels like coming home. More of the hallways are dark, many of the jets are missing from its hangars, and the plants in his office are long dead, but Gabriel can’t help taking a deep breath and relaxing his shoulders. There’s no aide to meet him in the entryway, but Artemis has turned on the lights and opened up the double doors to let him in. 

“Still holding down the fort?” he asks her.

The lights flicker on, and Artemis’ silvery voice is as familiar as ever when she replies, “Always, Commander.” 

“Good job.” 

“I aim to serve,” she replies, and Gabriel snorts a laugh at the old joke. If there’s one thing that separates the Blackwatch AI from Overwatch’s Athena, it’s that she’s anything but docile. 

He heads down into the guts of La Mesa, drags his fingers along the walls to feel how they’ve aged. There are still scars left from Talon’s attempt to conquer the fort, bullet holes and gauges and blood stains in corners. Artemis doesn’t waste her hard-won energy banks on keeping things clean anymore, and Gabriel’s claws leave trails in the grime. 

Things feel more lived in the closer he gets to las sombras’ lair. The smell of food, the low murmur of voices, and someone has bothered to sweep the floors. Gabriel inhales, grins at the scent of energy drinks and coffee. Some things don’t change.

Marisol greets him at the door. She’s the oldest of their remaining sombras, and it shows in the lines under her cybernetic eyes and the gray in her hair. Her grip is strong, though, and even if she’s old enough to be Gabriel’s mother there’s still a spark in her eyes that have nothing to do with the LEDs inside them. 

“Commander,” she says. “What brings you this time?”

He hands her a datacube. “Talon’s recruited a new hacker. I thought you should know about her.” 

“Interesting.” Marisol brings the cube back to her console. Gabriel follows, stifling a chuckle at how the younger sombras crane their head to see when Marisol plugs the cube in. She pretends to ignore them, but when she opens up the cube’s contents, she projects them onto the room’s main screen instead of her own console. 

“Softie,” Gabriel murmurs.

“Takes one to know one, Commander,” Marisol replies serenely, and smiles when it provokes a laugh out of Gabriel. 

There’s a moment of silence as all las sombras look over the information, the pictures, and then Chava says, “Oh, _this_ one.”

“She’s using our name,” Beimnet says, frowning over in her corner. 

“Coincidence,” Marisol says, pulling the picture to center. “Adebe, you’ve been the one keeping an eye on her, haven’t you?”

Adebe nods, throwing up more information on the big screen. “She’s former Los Muertos. I haven’t been able to pull up too much on her childhood–she’s done a good job covering it up–but she’s from Dorado, and it’s likely she’s one of the Omnic Crisis orphans.” 

Gabriel shoots him a look. “Initial threat assessment?”

Adebe chews on his lip, absently fiddling with his mouse. “Not sure. She has a lot of potential, and if we were still active, we’d be trying to recruit her.” He gestures to the main screen. “She’s breached the Overwatch and Lumerico servers, but we’ve been safe so far.”

Beimnet snorts. “Hard to hack something you don’t know about.”

Adebe shrugs. “True.” He fiddles with his mouse some more. “I’d say… keep cautious. We haven’t been able to purge as much as we should have from the Overwatch servers, and she’s not just hacking into things for kicks. She’s going to use that information sooner or later.” 

Marisol hums. “We’ll beef up our firewalls and send out a few probes to see if we can’t get past hers.”

“Good.” Gabriel looks up at the information displayed across the screen. “Keep me posted, and if you can, get me an in-depth threat assessment by the end of the week. I’m going to have to start working with her soon.”

“Understood.” Marisol nods, makes a note. 

Gabriel waits until it’s done to ask, “Do you need anything?”

Chunhua waves her arm up in the air. “More Red Bull!”

“New kinds of coffee!”

“Rubber duckies!”

“Leggings!”

“We need a new printer too–”

Gabriel bursts out laughing at his sombras, all eagerly waving their hands like little children. “I shouldn’t have asked without a pad. Send me a list, okay? Send me a list.” 

Marisol snorts, shaking her head. “You spoil them.” 

They can’t see behind the mask, but Gabriel smiles anyway. “You all do good work. I’m allowed.”

“Of course, Commander,” Marisol replies, rolling her eyes, but they’ve worked together long enough that Gabriel can see the grin tugging at the edges of her lips. “Well, while you’re at it, send along some nice bath salts.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Gabriel replies, and the delighted giggles of las sombras follow him all the way out of La Mesa. 


End file.
